


What A Beautiful Mess I'm In

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: He pushes David against the mattress. “Stay right here, my love. Don’t move.”Patrick gets up briefly to grab a towel and returns to a naked, gorgeous David.Patrick smiles broadly and inches his knees on the bed over David. He looks into his chocolate brown eyes.“David, I’m going to hold you tight as I fuck you. Tonight’s our night.”“Mm! So I’ve heard...in musical form.”





	What A Beautiful Mess I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> The story is titled after this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_XYX5_diTM)  
Which is how I imagined Patrick feeling after being so sex-deprived from David. Shoes on the wrong feet, salt in the coffee, and going to work looking tired.
> 
> Thank you to [simplytheschittiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheschittiest/pseuds/simplytheschittiest) again for being my beta. You're the best, sis.

  
David sits up in bed, feeling cozy in his glasses and sweats. Patrick always notices how sexy his fiancé is every time he wears them. He’s stressing over wedding plans and Patrick notices his furrowed brow. In order to bring David out of his self inflicted torment, Patrick crawls up the bed like a jungle cat and kisses David on his perfect lips.  
  
David sighs. “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s totally working. Thank you.”  
  
Patrick continues kissing him until David gets a phone call. He gives an unsatisfactory grunt as David inches himself towards the phone while attached to Patrick’s yearning lips.

“Mmmm,” Patrick whines, “ baby, it can wait. Stay with me.”

“Oh look!” David croons. “It’s the florist!”

  
Of course the florist would return David’s call when they’re pre-foreplay. David has been waiting patiently all day for the call, so he slides away from the kiss Patrick is trying to cement them with. In absolute, truly mad, fiancé form, Patrick falls face first into his own pillow before breathing out, “I can’t wait to marry you so I can kiss you again.” Exasperated. Defeated in his efforts.  
  
David replies huskily, “I’ll come back to you, I promise,” and strokes Patrick’s head.  
  
“Mmhmm, you _better_.”  
  
David pats Patrick’s shoulder and answers the phone at the same time, “Hello, Susan, thanks for calling me back!” Patrick groans into the pillow and shoves his hands underneath. He wraps the pillow firmly around his face with his grumbles and curses muffled by the down feathers. David ignores his fiancé completely.  
  
“Oh, that must have been on your end. I didn’t hear anything.” David looks down at Patrick briefly to notice Patrick’s face still buried deep in the pillow and now he has clasped his hands together tightly, bringing the two sides of the pillow inward. He lets out another big groan, but muffled even more this time. Like a little kid, Patrick kicks his legs against the mattress. David can clearly tell Patrick is frustrated with his overly prepared future husband and his meticulous wedding planning. Patrick must know this won't last forever, right?

David is writing furiously all of the details the florist is giving him. Patrick gets up, knowing he has lost the battle, and moves towards the kitchen.  
  
“Hey honey, will you bring me a glass of water?” David calls out to Patrick, his palm covering the receiver. 

Patrick turns to narrow his eyes at David, but notices he looks so damn good in those glasses and he loves him, so his face softens and he winks as he leaves the room, trying his damndest to cover up that grin of his, piercing through annoyed lips. 

It has been already a stupid amount of time, Patrick knows it has been 3 weeks and 4 days exactly since they have had sex and Patrick would know, because as soon as David began his new _ wedding _ journal, Patrick began counting. They’ve been extremely busy lately what with David and Patrick running their store and planning the wedding of their dreams. Patrick is unable to process a thought, now. Since Patrick and David started dating, there had only been one week where they weren’t in the throws of love-making, even if they hadn’t ever called it that. Now, all Patrick thinks about is tying David up with the new red silk rope he bought for the honeymoon. Or using the new crop to spank his fiancé with when he disobeys in bed. Or that lube David had shipped from his favorite body store in Paris. God, Patrick wanted him and needed to be inside of him, using that lube to glorious climax. Patrick might be losing his mind, but he is too much in-love to care. 

David sees the effects of this torment right away as one day he catches Patrick putting his shoes on the wrong feet and nearly putting salt in his coffee before grabbing the newspaper. On days like those, he kisses Patrick sweetly, brings him back to bed to rest a little longer, and heads to the store to begin the day. Patrick is usually not too far behind him in his baby blue button-up and snug-fitting, mid-range denim. _ His poor, little clam. _

xxx

The sexual tension between them begins to rise as neither Patrick nor David have had the time to touch themselves nor each other. Patrick, being some sex-deprived monkey, has been hanging onto David in the back room any chance he gets.  
  
David starts to think…. _ If this is what marriage is like, having someone hang on you, wanting sex like a parched man in the middle of a desert, then he is all in. He can take this version of Patrick anytime. Clinging to him like a marsupial. _

He knows David is planning this one-of-a-kind wedding and honeymoon for them, but Patrick wants to live in the present and gain the gifts of today, with the current gift sent from the Universe- David. His future. Anytime Patrick tells him about this revelation, David rolls his eyes and lightly pushes Patrick in an ‘_ I just can’t believe you’ _ sort of way, though he knows 100 percent that Patrick is being genuine.

  
Some days later, at one point in the evening, Patrick emerges from the bathroom with this glorious idea that he is going to sing to David and encourage him to stop working.

He takes the notebook and pen from Davids lap and removes magazines from the bed by placing them onto David’s sweater chest.

Patrick moves, hovering over David, crawling over him, but barely touching him.

  
David looks around with a slight smirk on his face. “Okay...?” His eyebrow quirks up.

Because although Patrick is hot, he can be a little awkward in the bedroom. Sex-deprived Patrick functions much in the same way as their Roomba does when it’s low on batteries and trying to find the charging station. It tries so hard but it can’t ever quite get there because it’s constantly hitting the wall. Right now, Patrick is the Roomba.

“I know how to get you in the mood.” Patrick downs the last of his vodka tonic.

“You...you’ve been drinking.”  
  
“A while yeah. But I give you full permission to wreak havoc on my body.” He plants a kiss to David’s shoulder. “You know, just if you want to.” Patrick flashes an innocent look, a little suggestive eyebrow maneuvering, but David doesn’t buy the act anymore.

“Okay so should I be drinking too? Or...?”  
  
“Whatever you want David..” Patrick says in a sensual, annoyed tone. _ Seriously, does he not have a clue how much I’m dying for him? Maybe I’m already dead. _  
  
David contemplates this for a moment, but then is gasping, feeling Patrick bite his shoulder where he just placed a kiss. Then Patrick smooths his tongue over the bite and slightly blows cool air onto the area. Marveling at his playful, dirty artwork.

“I am going to_ sing _ to you.” Patrick coos.

David nods expectantly. “Hmm, yeah, well I do love a good _ drunk Patrick _ when he sings to me. What’s it going to be this time? Cher? Are we _ turning back time _ ?”

“Shut up David...” Patrick exhales teasingly. He runs his index finger over the line where David presses his lips together, dragging his finger over and then pushing David’s bottom lip ever so slightly towards him. He needs to pull himself a little out of his inebriated, lustful, hungry for David state for a bit longer.

“Hmm okay.” _ Kiss to the cheek _ “In fact, I’ll be undressing you as I’m singing to you, so there will be no reason for you to keep _journaling_.”  
  
“Uh, excuse you, this isn’t_ journaling_, I’m making more checklists for our _ wedding _ and I know how you adore anything involved with organizing data. I can almost smell your arousal as I talk about it.” _ Holy fuck. _

Patrick gulps and takes a deep breath, feeling nearly caught in a trap. 

  
“Shhh…,” Patrick places his index finger back on David’s lips. “..no more talk of anything but the sex we are about to have.” Patrick pulls his own shirt over his head pulling from the collar and grabs David’s face in almost one fluid motion. Like he has done this a thousand times and maybe he has. He swallows David up in a passionate kiss that vibrates through his bones.

Patrick removes David’s grey soft lounging shirt and resumes his previous cat-like, sexually dominant moves over David. Patrick paws at David's chest, biceps, trailing all the way down to David's fingertips.

(He begins to sing, shifting his shoulders into a little shimmy)  
_ Close your eyes, _  
_ Make a wish _  
_ And blow out the candlelight _ _  
_For tonight is just your night

_ We're gonna celebrate _  
_ All through the night _

Patrick hands a glass of Chardonnay to David and nudges it upwards. Lowering his voice a little more into the next lines. 

  
_ Pour the wine _  
_ Light the fire _ _  
_Babe your wish is my command

Patrick pushes his right hand forcefully up David’s body. To his right nipple, pinching slightly until David bites his own bottom lip and then rolls his eyes back. 

_ Yeah. Right there. _

_  
_David notices a few of the candles in their apartment where Patrick did, indeed, light them throughout. Could he be into this much planning not to notice Patrick setting the mood? David turns the light off at the bedside table and marvels how the room instantly transforms into a wistful, romantic atmosphere. It is perfect for Patrick’s idea of keeping with the lyrics to the song.

Patrick, illuminated with soft candlelight, swings his head around slightly and suddenly to the left and love bites David’s neck. Out of all of the flames, Patrick’s is the brightest.

“You’re really cute. I love how hard you try to seduce me.”

“Shh now I’ll have to start over.”  
David smiles. He is clearly not upset about it.

(He repeats)  
_ Close your eyes, _  
_ Make a wish _  
_ And blow out the candlelight _  
Patrick nudges his nose against David’s _  
_For tonight is just your night

_ We're gonna celebrate _  
_ All through the night _  
  
_ Pour the wine _  
_ Light the fire _ _  
_Babe your wish is my command

_ I submit to your demands _  
_ I will do anything _ _  
_Babe you need only ask

David hears a good line he can use. “Hmm demands. Like the fact I demand to...” 

  
Patrick interrupts him with a searing kiss, crashing into David’s mouth with his every breath. He then pulls back and looks lustfully and hungrily into David’s eyes.

Patrick takes his left hand and lightly touches David’s right cheek.He settles his body now. Straddles David’s thighs. He positions his right arm to wrap around David’s shoulders.David’s face lighting up in full contentment and need. It’s this next part that makes David blush. Patrick brushes his thumb over David’s cheekbone, catching the one stray tear falling from David’s eye. Or maybe it’s sweat.

_ I'll make love to you _  
_ Like you want me to _  
_ And I'll hold you tight _  
_ Baby all through the night _  
  
_ I’ll make love to you _  
_ Like you want me to _  
_ And I will not let go _  
Til you tell me to

Patrick settles on David’s semi-firm erection as he eases into another kiss with David, singing without losing a step or note.

_ Babe relax _  
_ Let's go slow _  
_ I ain't got nowhere to go _  
_ I'm just gonna concentrate _  
_ On you Babe _  
  
_ Are you ready? _ _  
_It's gonna be a long night

  
Patrick kisses David passionately in a way to convey to David he means the words, regardless of how silly the song seemed to them the other day in the kitchen when Patrick was singing it while making the chicken Parmesan and singing into the spatula. _ Patrick can sing about love making anytime, anywhere. No problem. _  
  
And this was it. David finally gave in to Patrick, because Patrick was right, David is helpless to his fiance's buttery, sultry voice.

Patrick continues to effortlessly undress David. The punctuation of each stanza in time with the motion of a sock being removed or a sudden gesture to David’s flushed skin.

He removes David’s pajama bottoms even though they’re the finest smoothest silk he has ever encountered. There’s a pained look on Patrick’s face to remove the silk. Patrick removes the remainder of what he is wearing while singing this next part.

_ Throw your clothes _  
_ On the floor _  
_ I'm gonna take _  
_ My clothes off too _  
_ I made plans to be with you _ _  
_Baby whatever you ask me you know I can do....

(Both David and Patrick sing this part together)  
_ I'll make love to you _  
_ Like you want me to _  
_ And I'll hold you tight _  
_ Baby all through the night _  
_ I'll make love to you _  
_ When you want me to _  
  
(Belting out)  
** _And I will not let go _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Till you tell me to_ **

It’s too much, they start a laughing fit.

But it actually is okay. They’ve laughed during sex before. It’s their favorite serendipitous happenstance.

David says through the laughing, “I love you. I love that you do this. But if I’m going to be honest, you’re not a black band from the 90’s”

“Noted David.” Patrick wipes the happy tears from his own eyes, stares again into David’s warm face, taking it all in. This moment, their fond gazes turning into ones of need and longing.

Patrick dives into Davids mouth in a tangle of tongues, lips, and saliva.

Unsatiated appetite to the point of wanting to achieve total consumption.

They long to devour one another in their kiss. Their touch.

Patrick leans David back and removes a few of the pillows stacked behind David.

He pushes David against the mattress. “Stay right here, my love. Don’t move.”  
  
Patrick gets up briefly to grab a towel and returns to a naked, gorgeous David.

Patrick smiles broadly and inches his knees on the bed over David. He looks into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
“David, I’m going to hold you tight as I fuck you. Tonight’s our night.”  
  
“Mm! So I’ve heard...in musical form.”

Patrick lightly chuckles. He grabs the lube from under his pillow next to David, thinking and smiling at knowing he has a designated place next to David. But Patrick can’t get weepy and sentimental at this moment. He has a fiancé to fuck….or maybe….he considers. 

“So...you have a choice, David. I said I’d be fucking you, but I know you like it when I ride you.”

David lights up and does that smile where he bites down on his lips while staring into Patrick’s eyes. He has done it every time during sex when the moment is right. It is the same smile from the first time they held hands on one of their first walks together, then on open mic night, the smile from a thousand other moments like the one of Patrick telling David of his affections for him and when Patrick was going over the emotional events of the day he came out to his parents and then later dancing with David.  
  
David dreamily looks at Patrick.

Patrick waits for the answer. He would wait 5 eternities for David. He moves his hips slightly side to side slightly touching David’s eager cock. Patrick is close enough to press his hard dick into Davids abdomen. At this sudden sensation, David instantly pushes his hips up into Patrick eliciting an “ooof” sound from Patrick that he looks forward to hearing when he makes that move.

David bites his own lips again as he makes the motion, thrusting upward, and leans up on his elbows.

“I think I’ll let you ride me,” David finally decides. “Because you’ve been a bad boy and you need to be punished. You keep distracting me.”

“Actually David, I think I could argue I like riding you more than you like giving it to me.”

  
“Well in that case...” David in one graceful effort, holds Patrick around his beautiful and delicious torso. Flips them both over and now David is on Patrick, but not smothering him.

“I think maybe I’ll fuck you into oblivion into this mattress. You may even forget your own name.”

  
“Whatever you want baby. My ass belongs to you.” Patrick hums.

“Well it's a fine ass.”

David licks Patrick from his clavicle up to his earlobe and then lightly bites his earlobe

Just the way he likes it. _ Oh does he like it. _

There’s a hiss coming from Patrick. 

With the left arm that isn’t held down by David, Patrick reaches up to David's face and lightly brushes his right eyebrow. “Have I ever told you how much I think your eyes are so sexy?”

David can’t handle how forthright and sweet Patrick is.

So he just rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m serious. When you’re not trying to be funny or when you’re not pissed off about something which is most of the day...your eyes really do something to me.”

Patrick sweeps his fingers still delicately from David’s brows to his chin and steers David's face to his for a passionate kiss.

“Now you’re telling me things that make me want to take this slow... and I’m thinking this may just be a trick.” David says sultrily. 

“It’s not a trick, baby. I love your eyes.”

“Okay so I still like the idea of you riding me so I can fuck up into you and watch you do that face when i surprise you….. Yeah, you know the look I like. But I also want to hold you.”

David comes up with a plan and gets to work. He flips them over again where David is on his back and Patrick is on top, but he moves them fluidly up to the headboard. David sets the pillows against the headboard and settles Patrick over his thighs. He grabs the lube Patrick hands him and gets Patrick ready for him. Patrick barely makes a sound as he looks at David and rakes his eyes over everything he can see of Davids. All of Davids skin, his hair, his hand rubbing on Patrick’s chest.

David watches Patrick watching him.

“You’re breaking my concentration.”

“What? How?” A devilish grin on Patrick’s face.

Patrick interjects as David still works Patrick open. “It’s okay. I’m ready. No need to concentrate on that.” 

“Well I may need to concentrate on other things.”

“Shut up David. Kiss me like you mean it.”

David gets the hint and pulls Patrick into him and slaps Patrick’s ass with his angry, hungry cock. Patrick sighs at the sensation knowing he is about to be filled with his fiancé and to have the ride of his life. He can just sense it. Patrick is sinking down onto him. Slowly but smoothly.

Although it begins easy and slow, holding Patrick as he continues to make out with David, the kiss intensifies as David picks up the pace and fucks up into Patrick as promised. Patrick loses his mind.

David loves this position and has always found it to be the hottest way they have sex. David can rub up and down Patrick’s body while feeling his legs straddle his and the hair on his legs tickling David. 

“Are you feeling it, honey? How does it feel?” 

“Oh, god, David.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Patrick smiles down at David shaking his head at him and also feeling so much pleasure.

David continues to fuck up into Patrick until they both come and Patrick is pulled in close to David’s chest. David lightly scratches and rubs Patrick’s back sending little shivers up his spine as he goes through the aftershocks. “You always take...care of me when, after...we do this.” Patrick is panting a lot and David is holding him, dancing little kisses around Patrick’s chest, kissing away little sweat bubbles in their wake. “David, you held me close. So close this time. You know exactly what making love is supposed to be like. Thank...thank you.” 

David smiles into a kiss with Patrick and it’s surprisingly intense and heavy against his hot, open lips. David just continues to pat soothing, gentle strokes, feeling Patrick jolting as he does so. Patrick is still tingling all over from his glorious climax. 

Patrick isn’t ready to leave. He leans into the touches. David uses his left hand to hold Patrick’s hip as he scratches and rubs with the other.

They’re sticky and sweaty. Their breathing becomes normal and Patrick leads them off the bed and into the bathroom for a steamy shower.

David rims Patrick during their shower and soothes Patrick’s sensitive areas. No biting nor scratches. Just very gentle kisses up and down his body. David licks all of the excess cum out of Patrick and kisses each cheek. He rubs Patrick’s thighs over and over in feather light brush strokes. Patrick pulls David’s face up until he kisses him tenderly. “I love you, David Rose. I love being like this with you in our shower.” He wraps his arms around David’s shoulders and kisses David’s cheek. 

They get back to bed and David whispers into Patrick’s ear. “You’re going into the store first tomorrow. I get to sleep in.” Patrick hugs David and with an open smile says, “Okay babe. I’ll go in early. I’m sorry that I….” 

“Mm mm”, David disagrees. “No apologies for that. That was everything. I’ll take more breaks from planning to have more of that with you. Just keep being my personal jungle cat. Okay?”

“Rawr”, Patrick replies, sweet and deeply. Huskily.

And they fall into a blissful nights sleep. Patrick lets out a yawn and David says into his ear, “You can be my cuddly sex kitten too, if you’d like.” Patrick squeezes David’s arm around his chest and softly giggles into his pillow. He drifts off. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, Patrick was serenading one of my favorite songs about 'love-making' by Boyz II Men called "I'll Make Love To You" which is pretty cheesy, but ultimately pretty perfect for them. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my jam, please leave some! Thank you!


End file.
